Fingertips
by Thess
Summary: Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. The typing sound awakes memories buried inside Alucard. A new perspective of the office set AlucardxIntegral cliché. OneShot. Manga ficlet. Gift requested by Puck 34 .


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano and _Dracula_ to Bram Stoker.

Author's Notes: This is another of my Christmas gifts I'm writing for friends, this time to Puck 3/4 who requested AxI erotica without being downright smut. I wanted to write a new viewpoint of the cliché: 'Integral is sitting around on her office, Alucard tries to seduce her.' Those stories were amusing... the first twenty times. Thanks Kit Durani for her edition! The setting is manga, post-Millennium, Hirano may or not may doom this to A/U. Not yet, but beware.

* * *

**Fingertips**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Click.

Alucard watched her, hidden inside the shadows her computer made. He was staring at her hands and their energetic motions. Fingers pressing right, up and left. Down and up again. The patterns formed words in the screen; her eyes were focused there. Her hands knew automatically where to type.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Click.

The mere noise brought him such memories. He could form a mental picture right now – different setting, previous century, another woman. The same melody, a similar evoked desire.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Click.

Silence.

Integral had stopped typing – he was a little disappointed. "I know you're there, Alucard," she informed him, "I can sense you. Why are you here?" He only half paid attention to her words; Alucard was occupied in listening to the soft brush her index finger made as she caressed the enter key idly. "Enough of your games, Alucard. Show yourself." With that command, he complied – an assignment he would take pleasure in fulfilling.

"As you like, Integra," Alucard murmured, materializing behind her. His body was firm, like a wall pressed tightly against the back of her chair – it seemed his Master was trapped now. "If that is your wish," he pointed out when she was about to protest.

Integral shot him an exasperated look. "I'm busy, Alucard. Seek attention elsewhere," she gestured to the computer with her head.

Alucard frowned at the lack of response. His antics no longer unnerved Integral. He looked at the screen and scanned the words briefly. The passages sounded familiar – it was the account of Pip Bernadette's death. "I thought the Police Girl gave you the report."

"I'm transcribing everything. It will make more sense put together," Integral replied, her brows furrowed. "I can read it when it's all in order, discerning the greatest flaws of our defence to avoid a tragedy of this magnitude happening again."

Alucard grinned when he heard that. Administrate and scheme, those were the concepts that had brought his downfall. "So you're typing," he trailed off; his tone held a sickly melancholy mixed with a stronger emotion - bloodlust. In a quick movement, he reached for her wrists, snaring them.

"Alucard! How dare you-" Integral cut her tirade with a gasp. His hands led hers towards her chest, one on each breast.

"Keep pressing those fingertips," he murmured in her ear, forcing her digits to stroke the spot of her nipples through her jacket. "On all key places." He was aware of the stress his Master was suffering after the battle – her craving for something unrelated to pain and loss.

The circling motions on her bosom aroused Integral, Alucard could sense it but she was too proud to admit it. "What are you doing, servant?"

"Being serious as the Master ordered, of course," Alucard responded, lowering her left hand. The fingers marked the path towards her thighs - one after another like a spider. He moved slightly to allow their arms to pass the edge of the table until they arrived at the apex. When the motions started – slow inflicted self-rubbing on the hidden nub beneath her pants – half a moan escaped her clenched jaw. Alucard relished in the struggle Integral faced. In the meantime, while she was distracted, he brought her right hand to the keyboard, digit over digit, they started to type.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Click.

"Really, Alucard," Integral's voice fairly panted as the pressure in her clitoris increased. "I didn't know you-" she paused when his mouth suckled her neck, lips as cold as ice that chilled her spine. "-you were aroused by office work."

Alucard chuckled against her throat, sensing her shudders provoked by the different temperatures of their skins. "It's a fetish of mine," he told Integral, slowly releasing her from his grasp, "A typing machine, a beautiful maiden and a strategic mind."

Integral rubbed her wrists, asserting control over her nervous system. "I should have known," she grumbled, forgetting the episode that had happened minutes before. His Master thought herself above his 'petty' actions? "You have a mission. Take 'Lucy' with you," she ordered, tossing him a file. "Search and destroy."

"Alright, Master. Keep _typing_, Integra, I'll come back soon," Alucard taunted. He took the papers and bowed, fading out of view. She answered with a snort before returning her attention to the computer screen.

Alucard was not in her office when Integral found what he-they had typed together. The vampire smirked when he heard the sound of her digits tapping the delete key furiously. She must be blushing and properly outraged or mayhap his Master was unimpressed and calm? The vampire wondered.

Regardless of which the situation was, in only a handful of seconds Integral had started to type again, fingertips tirelessly reassuming their duty and writing over the space that once said: _"Why don't you try to administrate this in journal style, my bountiful wine-press?"_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Click.


End file.
